dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin), also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan (伝説の超サイヤ人, Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin) transformation, is a legendary transformation obtained by exceedingly powerful Saiyans in the Saiyan race. Legend In Saiyan legend, the first and last known Super Saiyan appeared approximately one thousand years prior to this timeline on the original Saiyan homeworld. The Saiyan's power was so great that he could only transform into a Super Saiyan after transforming into a Great Ape. His power forced the Saiyans to flee their homeworld and land on Planet Plant. Shortly afterwards, he destroyed the original homeworld, dying along with it. Most Saiyans know the Super Saiyan legend. Overview The Super Saiyan transformation is available to all members of the Saiyan race that have large enough levels of energy and the emotional upheaval required to transform. Some other factors are required before the transformation can occur, though. For one, the transformation responds to a need, not a desire. It appears in extreme cases of desperation or anger, and only in those with a pure heart (be that pure good or pure evil). Motivation is the only factor that varies from user to user. Rage, however, seems to be key in igniting the transformation; at least for the first time. High levels of anger, hatred, and rage can cause a Saiyan's energy to inflate enough to reach the Super Saiyan form. At first, the Saiyan's personality is greatly affected by the transformation into a Super Saiyan. They become merciless and unforgiving, despite what their true nature may be. Despite the rage needed to achieve this form, a Super Saiyan is initially calm and ruthless, though emotions do sometimes bleed through. These changes can be mastered by intense training in the Super Saiyan form. Doing so allows the user to retain their normal personality while using Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan also seems to cost the user a great amount of energy at first. Many users have commented that it feels almost unnatural to be in the form for too long, as it causes great stress on their body and energy levels. This can also be mastered by a year of intense training. Once mastered, Super Saiyan can be almost constantly activated with little strain to the user. Super Saiyan grants its user a tremendous boost in strength, speed, and energy. Against most foes, this power is overwhelming, allowing the Super Saiyan to overwhelm and easily defeat these foes. However, very few alien races have power that allows them to contend with a Super Saiyan. Appearance Like in most cases of transformation, transforming into the Super Saiyan state causes a change of appearance. While in the Super Saiyan form, the user has spiky blond hair and forest green eyes. Their energy aura also becomes golden in color. It seems that becoming a Super Saiyan also slightly improves the user's muscle mass, making them appear more defined and muscular. The energy aura of a Super Saiyan is also far more violent than those that are not Super Saiyan or in Super Saiyan mode. False Super Saiyan A False Super Saiyan (疑似超サイヤ人, Giji Sūpā Saiya-jin) is a transformation that occurs when a user enters a blind fury while not having the power necessary for a complete transformation, resulting in a premature Super Saiyan form that lacks the power and stability of the real thing. In this state, the user's hair spikes, as it would in the regular Super Saiyan state, however, it does not change color to the signature gold. Furthermore, the eyes lose the iris and pupils, becoming blank. The Saiyan's aura, however, does in fact become gold, like a Super Saiyan's. In this form the Saiyan is ruled by his or her rage, causing them to go on a rampage until their energy runs out, resulting in the transformation dissipating. Ascension With proper training, a Super Saiyan can power up the base Super Saiyan form, allowing them to be "stronger than a Super Saiyan" without actually transforming into an entirely new Super Saiyan form. This is known as becoming an Ascended Super Saiyan (登攀超サイヤ人, Tōhan Sūpā Saiya-jin). While preforming this technique, the user's muscles become significantly larger, the spiked golden hair becomes more spiked and the energy aura becomes far more violent than that of a normal Super Saiyan. In this state, a Super Saiyan's power again gets a significant boost, as their energy output and strength vastly increase, but speed does not change; remaining the same as a normal Super Saiyan. Pushing this state further results in the birth of an Ultra Super Saiyan (ウルトラ超サイヤ人, Urutora Sūpā Saiya-jin). This form's energy output and strength is similar to that of the Super Saiyan 2, however, muscle mass is increased so much, that the user's speed significantly drops, making the form useless against any enemy that has the least bit of speed. It is for this reasons that few Super Saiyans use this state or even attempt to obtain it. True ascension comes, however, for those Super Saiyans able to achieve what is known as Full-Power Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人フルパワー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Furu Pawā). These Saiyans appear no different from the average Super Saiyan, however, they have mastered the drawbacks of the Super Saiyan form; namely, the personality changes, the stress on the body, and the consumption of energy. Doing so allows them to remain in the Super Saiyan form as if they were in their normal form. However, when a Full-Power Super Saiyan powers-up, it is shown that they are many times stronger than the regular Super Saiyan, as well as the Ascended Super Saiyan, giving them advantages over those with both forms. Golden Great Ape Those Super Saiyans that have their tails can also transform into Super Saiyan while in their Great Ape state. This state is known as the Golden Great Ape (黄金大猿, Ōgon Ōzaru; lit. "Golden Great Monkey"). This form simply applies the benefits of the Super Saiyan transformation to the Great Ape transformation, making the latter more powerful and more formidable to deal with in battle. It seems that this particular form of Great Ape does not physically change in appearance when the user enters Super Saiyans 2 and 3, only the energy output and aura change. It is unknown why this occurs. Beyond Super Saiyan There are two forms that go beyond the basic Super Saiyan form. These are; * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 Trivia * Though there are two stages beyond the Super Saiyan transformation, all three can simply be referred to as a Super Saiyan. * Despite being known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" form as an alternative name, in this timeline 's transformation does not exist, therefore this title is simply a moniker of the transformation, not a new form entirely. *Casear is the first Saiyan to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation on the wiki, though it may not be so chronologically. Casear is also notable for achieving his Super Saiyan transformation faster than any known Saiyan in any Dragon Ball media; achieving it during his debut appearance. Category:Transformation Category:Technique Category:Super Saiyans Category:Ki Category:Saiyans